Survivor: Cursed Islands
|prize_money: = 400R|winner: = LostInsecure|runner-up: = trixxpysarah thestolengem|title2 = Production|filming_location: = Tetepare Island, Solomon Islands|filming_dates: = May 3, 2019 - June 24, 2019|title3 = Seasons|previous: = Survivor: Panama|next: = Survivor: Bahamas}}Survivor: Cursed Islands was the sixth season of Penguin Longterms, with 16 new castaways and 2 former winners! The season was hosted by PxnnPenguinx or PennThePenguin! Twists * Cursed Islands: Whoever is voted out goes to the Cursed Islands, where they can put a curse on a player still in the game, forcing them to not vote at the next Tribal Council. * Tribe Captains: Two previous winners joined the game as captains for Rendova and Vangunu. * Schoolyard Pick: The two captains one at a time pick players to join their tribe. * Hidden Immunity Idol: A Hidden Immunity Idol will be hidden at all camps. All idols are usable until the Day 37 Tribal Council * Tribe Expansion: On Day 15, the castaways were shuffled into three new tribes. The new tribe, Kamaosi, was cursed as it had no fire and no idols to find. Cast Curses Voting History Trivia * This is the first season to bring back players who have already won the game in a previous season. * This is the first season to use working torches. Reception By the time Survivor: Cursed Islands ended, it had received negative reviews. The main twist itself was an interesting concept on paper, but in practice the castaways and audience members felt it was flawed; losing the right to vote can affect vital plans to vote someone out, and because players voted out can curse someone, it meant you had to make as few enemies as possible, which in Survivor is very difficult. The most notable use of this twist was when Smrxi was blindsided, with two players unable to vote and Fish using an idol on Sarah. The cast itself had a mixed reception. The audience found favorites among them including Nicholas, Joy, Candice and Angla. However, some of the bigger players such as Sierra were voted out early, and Joy quitting the jury surprised everyone. Most of the audience was annoyed by certain players; though some of them eventually grew on them, most did not. At the finale, Angla and Candice were seen as the best players of the six. However, Candice was voted out, and Angla lost the final four immunity challenge, and despite her fooling Alexis into making a tie, she lost the duel and was eliminated, causing an upset in the audience. The final three was described as one of the more undeserving final threes, including Alexis who was seen as the biggest goat in PSL history. In the end, fans were okay with Lost winning the whole thing. Penn ranked Cursed Islands as the second-worst season, just above Survivor: China, calling it enjoyable game-wise, but predictable and annoying to host. He even did the finale at a Final 6 instead of Final 5 because he was sick and tired of it. Category:Seasons Category:Cursed Islands